Team Galactic: Infiltrated by the SPF!
by BowDownHumanity
Summary: My first fanfic so try to be nice! A story about a young man who works for the Sinnoh Police Force, he is assigned a mission in which he must infiltrate Team Galactic's headquarters to find out about why it has become so active recently. T for the future


My first fanfic, I'm not exactly a great writer but I do try my best. I'm hoping that this will be an enjoyable read and plan to make it at least 10 chapters long :). All suggestions to improve and reviews are appreciated so please do try to say something, even if it's small.

* * *

**A new day, a new mission**

My name is Nick, Nick Steele. I am 20 years old, around 5' 10", have blood red hair, blue eyes and work for the Sinnoh Police Force. It was around ten at morning and was currently patrolling Veilstone City on my motorbike with my partner pokémon Murkrow tailing behind me. There was a lack of activity around the streets and I started to daydream about a nice, relaxing rest when an incoming call from Officer Jenny telling me to come to headquarters for briefing snapped me back to reality.

"Sergeant Nick, we have another mission for you. Head back to headquarters as soon as possible and report to the briefing room to receive your mission." Her tone was serious, and I didn't want to anger her, she must've had a bad day.

"Are you serious? Another mission so soon? It was only yesterday that I rescued that Skitty from the tree in Amity square!"

"Yes Nick, but this mission is a little more," she hesitated "Extreme."

"Extreme is nothing I can't handle Jenny, you should know that by now. I'm on my way."

I began to accelerate towards Veilstone City police headquarters, leaving Murkrow struggling to keep up.

A few minutes later we arrived at the double of the two-floored blue building bearing the SPF insignia just above the doorway. They don't allow pokémon inside so I called Murkrow back to his pokeball.

"Murkrow, return."

Murkrow began to shrink and then became a blue light which trailed into the pokeball. I entered the building; there were doors to both sides of me and a receptionist behind her counter in front of me. I entered the door on the right which lead into a narrow corridor with an elevator at the end. I got onto the elevator and pressed a button. It began to rumble upwards to the briefing room. My brief was on the desk in the centre of the small white room. It was a long one, with around 2 pages worth of details. I decided to skip the specifics and just get onto what I had to do. I turned to the next page and read the first line, when suddenly a voice from behind me gave me a fright.

"Ah, there you are Nick. I trust that you've read the brief then?" It was our chief, Douglas. He was quite a short, round man. With a big, brown bushy moustache that covered most of his mouth. He was bald apart from the hair on his lips and spoke in a deep tone.

"Uh… not yet chief, I was just getting on to it."

"Nonsense my boy! You shouldn't have to read when I could tell it to you straight! But it's up to you on whichever you prefer! Ho, ho, ho, ho!" He began to chuckle, as he did so he held his stomach to stop it from wobbling. I hate it when he does that!

"Well, I suppose you could tell me then sir, please."

"Ok then," he started, all humour gone from his face now. He was serious. "The mission Nick, is one mission where we needed an officer we could trust to deal with the mission efficiently and effectively."

"So you chose me then sir?"

"No, we chose Lenny, but he was on break! Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

_Oh great, here we go again…_

"But in all seriousness Nick, this mission requires a capable officer? I trust that you think you are up for the job?"

"I and Murkrow are ready for anything, Sir!" I gave a salute as I spoke. I hoped that it would make me seem more professional.

"Very well then, this mission is longer than the ones you have currently experienced. It will take weeks, maybe even months to complete. But I trust you are willing to devote that time to this mission," I gave a quick nod. "You are indeed a brave officer Nick, your mission will be to become a Galactic recruit, gain the trust of their leaders and find out what exactly they are up to," He cleared his throat "So, are you ready?"

B-but sir," I stammered "Why is this necessary?"

"Recently, the warehouse we now know to be their headquarters has become a lot more active, we are monitoring from the outside but with the amount of visitors entering and leaving that place we simply have to find out what is going on."

"Alright then sir… so when do I leave?"

He gave a wicked smile, "Pack your bags, you're leaving in the morning."

* * *

That's the end of part 1! Like I said before, any suggestions and reviews are much appreciated and I'll take them all into consideration. And yes it gets better, this is just the start.


End file.
